


Hands

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loves Anakin's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sixninetween over at tumblr for the prompt!

Obi-Wan loved Anakin’s hands, especially when they were in motion. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of those hands whether Anakin was tinkering with some machine or dragging them down Obi-Wan’s body.

When Dooku cut off Anakin’s right hand, it was a blow to both of them. As his master, Obi-Wan felt that he didn’t train Anakin enough. As his lover, Obi-Wan mourned the loss of the hand for aesthetic reasons.

Despite initial apprehensions, they both grew to love the robotic hand. Anakin because he had no choice. Obi-Wan because he knew that he would love any part of Anakin.


End file.
